totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Wattersons
'Meet the Contestents ' Chris: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, home of many memories and lawsuits! Chef: (Watching TV.) Chris decided to get some new people, crazy... Chris: (At the end of the docks) Yeeah, Cartoon Network paid us to support this cartoon, first meet the classic peeps! Boat comes in with Duncan. Duncan: Yo, Chris, I NEVER missed you after Total Drama World Tour! Chris: Hey, look who's here! Helicopter drops off Izzy in straitjactet. Izzy: (Breaks out of it.) WOW! I thought you tore this place down for money! Chef: We weeeere.... He stares at Chris. Chris: Okaaay... Oh, hello Sierra! Sierra: Hello, Chris, nice to see you after I was taken out of my body cast! Chef: Okay, here's the rest! Gwen and Owen are dropped off from an airplane. (Confessionall.) Owen: I thought it was gonna be a luxury cruise.... BUT THIS IS BETTER!!! YEEEAH! Chris: Now you are hre, time to meet NEW dudes! Airplane comes and drops off Gumball, Darwin, Anias and his parents. Gumball: Hey, what gives? No hot tub? Chris: Well, theres one fo' ME!! Bobert flies in in combat mode! Bobert: I suspect this is a dirty run-down island owned by two cheapstakes. Chef: Wow, he is smart! Banana Joe appears outa' nowhere. Banana Joe: Hey, guys! Haha, so where is... Chris: NO CRUISE! The two Eggheads come in on a hover board. Egghead 1:This must be Desertius Islandia, or a deserted island! Egghead 2: We are so smart! Duncan: (Whispers to Gumball) And annoying... Penny comes in in her parent's rented jet. Penny: Oh, hi Gumball! Gumball: (Hearts in eyes.) Hiiii.... Mr.Small dives in off a shark?!?! Mr.Small: Greetings! Chris: Yeah, Hotshot, here's the last guy Tobias! Tobias apears out of a hole in the sand. Tobias: Hey, Gumball! Chris: You are all competing for..... ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Everyone: YAAAAAAY! Chris: BUT you must first compete in gruesome challenges for 18 weeks. Witch reminds me, we are one person short, so... Heather zooms into the island on a jet skii. Heather: Thanks, you owe me the money, so this is like a favor. Everyone: NOOOO! Now to have the first competition... Everyone is at a big thing with rope swings, smashers and arrow shooters! Chris: Chef made this as a playground, but the testers got... well, just visit them in the infirmory. Bobert flies through it, but gets hit by the giant bag of bricks. Anias uses sience to jump and flip over traps and makes it. Gumball falls in the quicksand, Darwin just stays in the lake. Duncan climbs over the entire thing without touching the ground. The entire thing breaks before anyone else goes on it. Chris: Looks like Anias and Duncan are team leaders. Chef pulls out a list. Chef: Bunny girl, your team members ARE: Bobert, Egghead, the other Egghead, Penny, Crazy cody lover, Gwen, Nichole, Darwin! Chris pulls out another list. Chris: Duncan, your team members are: Banana Joe, Gumball, Mr.Small, Owen, Izzy, Tobias, Richard and *ahem* Heather! (Confesssional.) Duncan: The shark rider's cool, but Heather? NO WAY!!! Chris: Now think of a team name! Bobert prints out 100 cool names. Anias and her team: Team Brainiacs! Duncan whispers with Gumball. Duncan and his team: Team X-treme! Chris: Cool! Now, here's where we'll be going... in THIS humungous van! We will be goin' to famous and deadly landmarks! Everyone goes inside to a room with rows of chairs. Chris: This is where you face eliminations! Whoever gets a hamburger is safe. But if you get nothing, you must climb off the stairs of Shame to the Loser Hotel! Gumball: What is the show called anyways? Chris:: It's... TOTAL... DRAMA.... WATTERSONS! Richard: Cooooool... 'DAY 1 ' Now everyone is at a giant ledge 1000 feet up. Chris: First challenge is toparachute off here... while shooting paint guns! Duncan and Gumball high-five. Chris: Bobert, you go against Izzy! Bobert and Izzy jump off. Bobert pulls out his paint gun and shoots it at her. Izzy dodges it and jumps at him. She presses a button on him and he shuts off. Izzy lands safely in the drop zone, but Bobert falls and breaks. Chris: Well, Team X-treme won! Prize: Free dinner at Le' Chef! Team X-treme: YAAAY! Chris: And Team Brainiacs.. you vote someone off! Team Brainiacs: AAAW, MAN! Team X-treme is at the dinner. Duncan: Thanks, Izzy, we couldn't have won without yyou! Izzy: THANKS! Yum, Yum! (She eats a T-bone.) Gumball: I hope Penny is okay! I love her! Duncann: We know! Meanwhile, at the elimination room: Chris: Let's see who goes bye-bye! Chef gives him the plate of hamburgers. Chris: Here, Bobert! Some people groan. Chris: Penny, Egghead, Egghead 2, Gwen, Nichole! Darwin and Sierra stare at each other. Chris: The last hamburger.. goes TO... Sierra! Darwin: What?!?! Sierra: YES!!! Take that, fishy-booy! (Confessional) Anias: I didn't hate him, I thought he would just get in the way. He didn't get past the lake trap! Darwin: See ya'! Weeee.... Darwin goes inside the Loser Hotel as the bus leaves. Chris: Who will win next? Who will lose? Will I ever retire? Find out next time on Total Drama WATTERSONS! That is lame... 'Day 2 ' Team X-treme and Team Brainiacs are at lunch. The van is very bumpy! Gumball: Duncan, we should get rid of Heather! Duncan: Totally, if we lose, Heather's a-gone! Chef walks in with a big box. Chef: Time for the next challenge! He opens it up and throws them all foam swords. Chef: Get on the roof, STAT! Everyone gets to the roof and sees Chris. Chris: Today four members of each team will fight to the death! When you fall in grass, yo' OUT! Chef: Penny, Egghead, Gwen, Sierra, Tobias, Heather, Duncan, Richard! The Egghead falls off when he's hit in the head. Richard falls asleep and gets pushed off by Gwen. Tobias lifts Duncan and throws him off. Sierra trips Heather off. Penny pushes Gwen off. Sierra: Were on the same team! We can't.. Penny karate chops her and throws her off. Chris: Well, Team X-treme goes to elimination! Team Brainiacs... Dinner and a play! Team X-Treme: Aaaaaw! At the dinner: Anias: Thanks, Penny! But you didn't need to do that. Penny: Oh, It's okay! Chef: To be or not being someone, is that possible? Bobert: Response: Zzzzz.... Meanwhile at the eliminations: Chris: Yu know how it goes, vote, lose, Loser Hotel! (Confessional) Izzy: Heather is mean so she must go! (Confessional) Owen: HEATHER! (Confessional) Banana Joe: Probably heather! Chris: Here, Duncan, Banana Joe, Gumball, Mr.Small, Owen, Tobias, Richard! Izzy and Heather gasped. Chris: The last one goes TOOOOO... Izzy! Heather: What? I want a recount! Give me a reason not to sue you! Chef throws her out the window and drives off. Chris: Will Heather sue me? Will everyone regret not voting off Izzy? Why am I still not arrested? Find out next time on Total Drama WAAATTERSONS! I like it now.. 'DAY 3 ' Team Brainiacs and Team X-treme were sleeping. Chris puls out a bullhorn and blows a balloon and pops it. Anias: AAAH! We are trying to sleep! Chris: Get to the Messhall... NOW! Everyone arrives at the messhall and sees a huge mea fit for.. 16! Richard: YUM YUM YUUUM! *Gobbles down steak!* Everyone gobbles up all the food. Afterword everyone is tired. Chris: First challenge.. An awake-athon! Richard: Oh, the humanity! 12 hours into challenge. Richard eats a chicken leg that has sleeping powder in it, so he's out. B=8 X=7 Tobias is really sweaty, so he falls asleep. B=8 X=6 Penny gets some coffee, but it turns out to be sleeping pills. B=7 X=6 Izzy: Hey, Bobert? Bobert: What? *Izzy turns him off.* B=6 X=6 24 hours into challenge. Sierra knocks Izzy out cold with a frying pan, then she falls asleep. B=5 X=5 Gwen falls asleep on Nichole, who falls asleep too. B=3 X=5 Banana Joe falls asleep, Gumball falls asleep, and Mr.Small does too. B=3 X=2 Egghead 1 passes out. B=2 X=2 54 hours into it. Chris: Here's a sleep song! Sleep, Sleep, SLEEEEP! Egghead 2 is finally knocked out on top of his friend. B=1 X=2 Chef does a ballerina dance, witch makes Owen go to sleep. B=1 X=1 Duncan just finally falls asleep at 60 hours! B=1 X=0!!! (Confessional) Anias: I... won... *Falls asleep.* Zzzzzzz... Chris: Team X-treme.... The eliminations! Brainiacs get masssages and dessert! Zzzzz.... Team Brainiacs are at the spa. Anias: Thanks to ME, we got to get fed by spoon! Egghead 2: yeeaaaeeeaaahh..... 'Eliminations ' Chef: VOTE NOW! (Cnfessional) Izzy: Duncan cost us the game. Bye, Duncan! (Confessional) Gumball: My dad, Richard, is the one to go. (Confessional) Richard: Duncan!!! (Confessional) Duncan: Richard!! Chris: Back from my nap. Well, here's hamburgers, Gumball, Banana Joe, Owen Mr.Small, Izzy, Tobias! Richard and Duncan exchange faces. Chris: AAAAND.... Richard! Duncan: Noooo! Chef: Now go, crazy boy! Chef pushes Duncan out the door and Chris drives away. Chris: Where will my bus stop? When will someone win? Why do YOU care?! Find out this and more on Total.. Drama.. Wattersooooons!! 'Day 4 ' Both teams were at the next stop- a big warehouse. They were in California. Chris: Today you will build sculptures... of anything!! Go inside and build whatever! Team Brainiacs were trying to decide what to build. Anias: We could build the Planet Earth on a giant spinning perascope! Sierra: *yawn* booor-ING! Meanwhile, Team X-treme were already building. Owen: Gumball, you rock! Gumball: I hope we get to the final three! Chris: Timessss UP! Team Brainiacs, let me see yours! Team Brainiacs pull the sheet off to reveal.. A giant blue square. Chris: What is THAT?! Anias: It was GOING to be the Earth, but the Eggheads didn't find anything round. Egghead 1: All we found were wood! Chris: Team X-treme, show me somethin' good. They pull it off to show.. Chris's head! Chris: You win! Number one! Coolio! You all get tickets to Chrisland, Team Brainiacs vote someone off! No, wait, TWO people! Team Brainiacs: Noo! 'Eliminations ' (Confessional) Anias: The two Eggheads. (Confessional) Egghead 1: Anias and Bobert! (Confessional) Gwen: Anias and Egghead. Chris: Okay, here, Bobert, Gwen, Nichole, Penny! Anias, Egghead, Egghead 2 and Sierra stared. And... Eggheads! Sierra and Anias: WHAAAT?!?! Chef grabs them and throws them out. Chris: How many people will get kicked off next? Will the Eggheads finally leave? Why do you watch this crud? Find out next time on Total.. Drama.. Wattersons!! Day 5 Today Chris has set up the turbo elimination round. Chris: You will use these to get rid of people! Get zapped, yo' OUT! He shows them 13 tazers in box of bones. Chris: Here you go, victims.. I mean, COOONTESTENTS! Izzy zapped Tobias, so he's out! Nichole zapped the two Eggheads! Owen zapped Penny and got zapped by Gwen. (Confessional) Gwen: Sooorrry! Richard got zapped by Izzy. Nichole, Banana Joe, Mr.Small, Gwen, Nichole and Gumbal got zapped by Bobert! Chef took all the losers to the bus Loser Hotel. Chris: Bobert and Izzy earn a big party night before the last episode! A the party: Bobert: Calculation: YOUR PWNED! Izzy: I'm just gonna have some steak, robo-meat! Chris: Will crazy Izzy win? What will happen if Bobert does? find out next time on Total.. DRAMA... WATTERSONS! 'Final Day!! ' Chris: Time for the last ever challenge! Bobert: YAAAY! Izzy: You are so schooled!!! Chris: Your first challenge is based on video games.. TETRIS DODGER! They ran through the room dodging falling blocks. Izzy almost tripped on one, but got up immediately! (Confessional) Izzy: Neva' GIVE UP! Chis: Izzy, good job! One point! Next one... QUIZ! Chef brings out a list of questions! Chef: Bobert, what is 999 times 2? Bobert: 1,898! Chris: Yes! One point, now we need a super DRAMATIC tie breaker... Chef: Race to the case! He points to the million dollar case at the end of the trail. Chris: GO!! Bobert flies towards it while Izzy starts zooming to it. Meanwhile, the losers were watching! Owen: Izzy's gonna win! Gumball: No, it's Bobert! Chris: Izzy! Chef: Bobert! Bobert gets turned off by Izzy and his flying powers turn off. He lands on Izzy, who turns loopy. Bobert and Izy start crawling to it. Chris: It's so close!!! Chef: Itttt's...... Chris and EVERYONE: Izzy!!! Izzy: YAYY! I'm throwing a big party! At the party: Bobert: I'm sad... Owen: It's okay! Partys are FUUUN! Bobert: Yum, dip! Bobert tries to eat it, but instead puts it in his brain! Izzy: Time for the grand season finale... (Insert it here!) END. Category:Competition stories